


Another Cinderella Story

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Another Cinderella Story

your pov

it was the evening of the annual yule ball. At the moment you were in your room getting ready, you didn’t have a date, but you decided to go anyway. Some of your friends didn’t have dates either, so you were going to hang out with them. You liked to hang out with your friends, but you were a little disappointed. You were hoping a certain boy would ask you. That boy being Remus Lupin, the genius one among the four Marauders. You and Remus had become close friends since our first year, you had hoped he would ask you, but he didn’t. You didn’t know why, but you assumed he asked someone else.  
At the moment you were wearing a dark blue dress just above the knee, with a glittery belt, a sweetheart neckline and a see-through top with glistening flowers on it.

You were currently walking from your common room to the hall where the ball was taking place, but apparently you hadn’t noticed the ghost and the slytherin standing just behind the corner, they weren’t anyone other then Peeves and Regulus Black. ‘Well hello (Y/N)’, Regulus said. The hallway was a little dark, yet you still saw that both the older boy and the ghost were holding something. ‘Uhh, hey?’ you said confused.  
‘That’s a nice dress’, Regulus said.  
‘Euh, thanks’, you said, slowly backing away, not trusting the situation.  
‘What are you talking about, Blacky? That dress is so old it’s practically falling to pieces.’ he said as he suddenly flew forward and ripped the belt of your dress.  
You gasped surprised, but that wasn’t all, through Peeves you could see the silhouette of Regulus throwing several objects towards you. You didn’t have the reflex to catch whatever he just threw. It hit you on you arms and your dress. You looked down to see black spots all over your dress and arms. Ink? When you looked back up, both of them were gone.  
Why? You thought by yourself. What did I ever do to those two? You turned back around and ran, you couldn’t go there like this. You needed to find something, so you knew where to go: the Room of Requirement. There you searched around the room to if there was anything you could wear so you could still go to the ball with your friends.  
But after a long while you hadn’t found any clothes, you decided to give up and go back to the common room and go to bed. You passed the last couple of bookshelf before the door, when you heard something falling on the ground. Behind you you saw a book on the ground, you picked it up and rea d: a copy of the everyday witches handy spells.  
You looked at the index, reading subjects like: self-knitting needles  
self-scrubbing pans and pots  
clothing spells

Clothing spells? Maybe…  
You scrolled through the spells on that page and found one that you thought could work. When you have little time and somewhere to go to. When your clothes are ruined and you need something else.  
‘Well that is… convenient?’ you said to yourself, not really sure if it would work but not having anything to lose either. The book instructed you to say the spell while moving your wand around your head.  
(A/N: Bibbity Bobbity Boo and all that XD)

I looked for a mirror, my new clothes were astounding; A dark blue Ballgown with flowery sleeves of the shoulders and long gloves. In my hair there was a tiara with blue gemstones and similar earrings.

You were almost at the Great Hall where the Yule Ball had already begun. Two teachers stood guard at the entrance the grand doors. When they saw you, they smiled and opened the doors for you. You slowly walked in, the first person you saw was none other than Regulus Black standing together with his slytherin friends. You proudly walked past him with a smug smile, his eyes followed you, completely astound.  
You scanned the room and looked for your friends, you found them at one of the tables. On your way there were a lot of students who complemented your dress, both girls and boys.  
‘That dress is beautiful, (Y/N).’  
‘Where did you get that dress?’  
‘That’s so beautiful.’  
You sat down with your friends, who asked you what took so long, you told the story.

Remus POV

I sat at a table with Peter, James who surprisingly got Lilly Evans for his date and Sirius who had some girl from Ravenclaw as his date. During the entire night I've been looking for (Y/N), I didn’t have the guts to ask her for the ball even though I wanted to, very much. All of a sudden the hall went silent, the doors opened and someone walked in. Upon closer inspection I finally saw who it was, (Y/N)…  
She looked beautiful, like a queen. A hand on my shoulder snapped my out of my daydream, behind me stood James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius said: ‘You didn’t ask her before the ball, now here she is, without a date and looking like bloody royalty.’  
‘Yes, I know.’  
‘Soooo, what are you gonna do now.’  
‘Well, I think I’m gonna...’  
‘Ask her to dance before someone steals her away.’  
Sirius pushed me backwards: ‘Now go get some!’

your POV

you sat down with your friends, just drinking soda and talking, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Behind you stood Remus Lupin himself. You stood up, he pulled you to the side.  
‘(Y/N)’, he breathed, ‘You look absolutely beautiful.’  
‘Thank you’, you said looking away, slightly blushing.  
He put his fingers under your chin, making you look into his eyes. ‘Is it too late to ask you to be my date to the ball.’  
Both of you laughed, you answered: ‘No, it isn’t.’  
‘Good’, he smiled sheepishly, ‘care to dance.’  
You nodded, and followed him to the dance floor. A waltz started playing, Remus lead our dance.  
As we started to dance, I saw everyone looking: ‘They’re all looking at you.’  
‘Believe me, they are all looking at you.’

(A/N: the dance, I imagine, is like the dance from the 2015 Cinderella movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QGGbT5HGxY)

The music stopped and everyone applauded. After you, other couples started dancing to a faster sort of Waltz. ‘Come with me’, Remus said. He lead you to an empty table and sat down next to each other. ‘I wanted to tell you something.’ he sighted and look your hand again, stroking his thumb over your knuckles. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t ask you earlier, I was scared you were gonna say no. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, cause I really care about you… a lot, more than a friend. And so I didn’t want to lose you to some other guy that would break your heart and...’  
He kept rambling on and on, you managed to calm him down by putting your hand on his cheek. ‘Remus, it’s alright, you aren’t gonna lose me to someone.’ He looked at you with hopeful eyes. Slowly and a bit uncertain he put his hand on the back of your neck and leaned in. His lips brushed over yours but hesitated for a couple of seconds. You leaned forwards, connecting your lips. Remus deepened the kiss almost immediately. After a while air was needed, so you pulled away with your foreheads still touching.  
‘I love you’, he whispered.


End file.
